


no boundaries

by mysomeday



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, minor Gina/Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysomeday/pseuds/mysomeday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's looking forward to a peaceful day of rest and relaxation. Octavia is hunting for her brother's new apartment. Hijinks and mistaken identity(/lodging?) ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: My neighbour’s sibling got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment on accident. (ass-gardiann on tumblr)

Clarke is dead asleep, sprawled out across the mattress when she hears something scraping at the lock to her apartment. She thinks it must be a dream or her imagination or something and closes her eyes again. When the scratching continues, she huffs out a breath and cracks open one eye. 

Her apartment is empty in the soft light of the morning. It really is far too early for her to be awake. She had just worked a double at the hospital and crashed as soon as she got through the door. 

She gets up from the bed slowly, joints creaking with her every move. She imagines she sees a shadow along the crack under the door, but her eyes might be playing tricks on her. She moves towards the door like she’s walking through molasses, her limbs still drowsy from sleep. And that’s when all hell breaks loose.

The scraping has finished but only because the person behind the door has gotten fed up and body slammed the door open, breaking the lock and sending the deadbolt clattering to the floor. Clarke’s mouth falls open and she reaches for the bat she keeps next to the kitchen counter.

She lifts the bat, resting it on her shoulder but the person who just broke into her apartment doesn’t seem to notice. It is a girl roughly Clarke’s age, dressed in outdoorsy clothing and covered in dirt and grime. 

“Bell, what the hell? I know you weren’t expecting me yet, but changing the locks as soon as you move in? You could’ve—” The girl stops abruptly. Her hand stills from where it was pushing her hair back from her face. She takes in the scene before her for a moment, her hand falling to rest on the doorknob of the door she just broke in. “You’re not Bell.”

Clarke laughs incredulously, “Yeah, no. I’m definitely not. Are you trying to rob me or something? Because I have $100k in student loans and nothing of value.”

“Shit.” The girl’s face goes red despite the dirt smeared across her cheeks. “I swear, I’m not. Oh shit, shit, shit. What apartment number is this?”

Clarke loosens her hold on the bat, her knuckles no longer white from her death grip on the weapon. “3b.” The girl’s face “So is there a reason you broke in my door?” She tries to keep her voice light, but there’s a little hysteria there she can’t quite get a grip on.

Running her hands through her messy, braided hair, the stranger says simply, “I’m Octavia.”

Clarke waits for something else, but the girl—Octavia—spins around and starts down the hallway, leaving the broken door swaying from the breeze of her exit.

Clarke nearly drops the bat in surprise, hurrying to the door and leaning out into the hallway to see where she’s gone. When she sees the girl stopped at another apartment down the hall, key scraping at the door just like she’d been doing to Clarke’s just five minutes ago, she marches down after her, fuming.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she hisses, her voice low to avoid attention from her neighbors.

“Getting you an explanation, “ Octavia says like Clarke is the one making no sense. 

This time, her key scrapes the lock only once or twice before she manages to open the door. Clarke notices with a touch of annoyance that she has managed not to bust down the door separating her from her destination.

Octavia drops her backpack to the floor with a loud thump. “Bell,” she yells, “I’m home!”

Again with this mysterious Bell, Clarke thinks to herself. 

A groan sounds from inside the apartment and Clarke can’t help but peek inside. Her neighbor is sprawled out on the couch, a stack of papers on his chest and an arm clutching a red pen over his eyes.

“Did you fall asleep grading again?” Bell (she assumes this is Bell, at least) grunts in response. “Well, get up. I have someone I need you to meet.” Under her breath, she continues, “And smooth things over with…”

Bell sits up slowly and looks over at the girls in the doorway over the back of the couch. Clarke is struck by how much he looks like Octavia, but also by his easy expression. 

“Hey, I’m Bellamy,” he says. You'd think he'd been confused by this stranger showing up with Octavia, but he just greets them with a wide smile.

///

Bellamy is, as it turns out, Octavia’s brother.

“I went for a hike with my boyfriend and he dropped me off here. It was my first time trying to find Bell’s new apartment and things may have gotten a bit out of control.” At least Octavia has the decency to look embarrassed.

Bellamy has gotten up off the couch and picked up Octavia’s bag for her. “O, what did you do?”

Octavia glances over at Clarke before continuing. “Well, when a certain brother told his sister his new address, she was in the middle of the woods with not very good cell reception. And she might have misheard the number of the apartment.”

“O,’ Bellamy says again, “what did you do?”

Clarke pipes up from the doorway, “She broke into my apartment. Kicked the door wide open.”

Octavia looks a little proud of herself at that, though Bellamy is staring at her incredulously. 

“You broke down my new neighbor’s door. After I’ve lived here for literally 3 days. You broke down my neighbor’s door.”

“I’m Clarke, by the way,” she interjects, “3b.”

“See,” Octavia insists, “3b, 3d, how was I supposed to know the difference when I’m in the middle of the forest and Lincoln’s waiting for me and—“

“Alright, alright,” Bellamy interrupts. “I don’t need the details of the trip.”

“He’s just jealous that I’m in a relationship and he hasn’t been in one since his girlfriend dumped him for her mechanic,” Octavia whispers to Clarke.

“Gina did not dump me for Raven, okay, she—“

“Now who’s talking unnecessary details, huh, Bell?” Octavia flounces off towards the kitchen, throwing a wink towards Clarke.

Bellamy rubs his face with his hand tiredly. It seems like a familiar expression for him. He looks up to see Clarke smiling shyly at him. 

“It really isn’t that big of a deal,” she tells him. “She scared the hell out of me, but I’ll recover.”

“You shouldn’t have to recover,” he sighs. “She probably woke you up and gave you a heart attack. You can hold me liable if you need the ER. I’m used to it.”

“Well, she definitely woke me up, but, as an ER surgeon, I can assure you I did not have a heart attack.”

“A doctor.” He looks even more chagrined, if that’s possible. “Octavia broke into a doctor’s apartment. Someone who spends their time saving lives. And Octavia broke into your house.”

Clarke grinned at that, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Well, she woke you up from your grading coma, so I guess we’re even.”

He rolled his eyes at that. “Octavia apologizes, by the way. She’s not the best at expressing it, but she is sorry.” Clarke can see Octavia kicking the ground behind him, muttering something about how if he was better at communicating this would never have been an issue.

“And what about you?” Clarke asks, leaning against the door frame. “Are you sorry too?”

Bellamy grins quick and bright at her, “Not even a little. It’s a memorable first meeting.”

“It is that,” Clarke agrees solemnly. The corners of her mouth turn up a bit in response to his wide smile as she turns away. “Bye Bellamy. I’ll see you around.”  
“Count on it,” he winks and shuts the door with a soft click.

///

Later that day, as Clarke considers whether she wants to suck it up and call the super or attempt a DIY fix to her lock, a knock sounds at her door.  
She opens it to find a box on her doorstep, a note taped to the front.

The page has clearly been ripped from a yellow legal pad and is scrawled across in a red correcting pen. “If you have questions, come to 3d. – Bellamy”

Clarke scrunches up her nose before picking up the box to find it’s a brand new lock set. She looks down at the note again before slipping on her shoes and leaving her apartment.

She walks a few doors down to find 3d and knocks at the door. It immediately swings open to reveal Bellamy with a big grin.

“You just couldn’t resist me,” he laughs, leaning an arm across the doorway. Clarke can see Octavia hanging around the kitchen behind him. She’s texting, or pretending to, and sneaking glances at them.

This audience makes Clarke’s cheeks flame. “Cute.” She shoves the box into his hands and crosses her arms. “Actually, since your sister is the one who busted it, I figure you are morally obligated to fix my door for me.”

“Morally obligated, huh?”

“Well yeah,” she beams up at him sunnily. “Your sister, your responsibility, right?”

He looks surprised at that and looks down at the clear box. His voice is soft when he agrees and she wonders if she’s said something wrong, but then he glances up at her through his curls and there is an actual twinkle in his eye. “I will warn you, this is probably not the last time Octavia will break something of yours.”

“Oh, so I’m going to see Octavia again, am I?” She’s outright flirting now and why not? It’s been 2 months since she got laid, since Lexa broke her heart, and she’s ready to get back out there.

Bellamy’s only reply is another grin before he steps out into the hallway towards her, pulling the door closed behind him and cutting off Octavia’s view.

“Let’s go fix that door, shall we?”

“It is the least you could do,” she teases.

And they do end up getting her door fixed. But that’s not all they do. 

///

;)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the extent of my smut-writing abilities. A little bit of innuendo. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a comment!   
> This is my first attempt at a Bellarke fic and at writing in response to a prompt. I hope I did the fandom proud.


End file.
